Birthday Party
by Ayko
Summary: It's Kagome's birthday and she is having two partys one in her time the other in the Feudal Era. What will the gang get her? R&R COMPLETE
1. What to get?

Birthday Party  
  
Chapter one: What to get?  
It was Friday June 27th, the day before Kagome's 16 birthday, she had just returned from the Warring States Period. When Kagome climbed out of the well, she was surprised to be met by Souta, her mother, and her grandpa. They quickly helped her out if the well and surprised her even farther with an early present. Kagome tried to refuse and wait until tomorrow, but the kept insisting. The box wasn't very big but it wasn't tiny either. She was hesitant but when she opened it she was surprised to see it was a card.  
It read:  
"Hello! As you are probably already aware of Kagome's birthday we were hoping you would attend a party for her being held at the Higurashi Shrine on Sunday June 29th. There will be food, fun, and friends. If you are able to attend please join us at 7:00 pm until 10:00 pm. please R.S.V.P to 555-3246 as soon as possible. Arigato!"  
Kagome was still in total shock!  
N...Nani... Nani is this? She asked with a very confused look on her face.  
Souta began, we decided to throw you a party. It is your 16th you deserve something special...  
Her mom interrupted Souta from continuing; almost all of your friends have already called back and said that they would love to come!  
That's when her grandpa stepped in. So what do you think Kagome?  
I... I... I'm speechless...   
The family let out a big sigh of relief with smiles from ear to ear!  
It sounds great! Demo...  
Their grins start to fade into a disappointed frown.  
No. No. Wait I just have a couple of questions. One, why is it the day after my real birthday? Two can my friends from the past come?  
Souta began, well we has it the day after because we figured you would want to be with InuYasha on your birthday.  
Oh... she was totally awed.  
Then her grandpa continued. Are you crazy? If you bring those evil spirits with you they will bring us all bad luck fffoooorrrreeevvv...ooowwwww.   
Kagome's mom had jabbed him in the side before he got any farther.  
Kagome looked annoyed and very bored as she mouthed the words he was ranting.  
Kagome's mom answered question number two.  
Well... we figured you could celebrate your real birthday with them (Pointing to the well), and the next day with us and your friends from this time era.  
Demo... I think they would have a lot of fun and would truly enjoy themselves.  
Kagome's mother's eyes became very narrow.  
Pleeassee... Kagome asked with wide begging eyes...  
Her mother gave in and decided to let them come.  
Kagome jumped and squealed in happiness!  
Before her family could even blink she was back down the well to inform her friends of the party  
By the time her mom could react Kagome was down the well and in the other time.  
Since it had not been more than five minuets since Kagome had left. InuYasha was still nearby when her scent snuck up on him from behind.  
InuYasha took off running at full speed thinking something was wrong because she returned so quickly.  
By the time Kagome could climb out of the well, InuYasha was two feet away from her.  
He startled her in the beginning but then realized it was InuYasha and relaxed.  
InuYasha quickly scanned or Kagome checking for any cuts or injuries. When he realized there weren't any his eyes got so big they looked like they were about to pop out. While Kagome was smiling and happy to see him.  
Kagome... Whaaa... She cut him off.  
Ya... Ya I know I'm back fast. She said with a little annoyance in her voice.  
All InuYasha could manage to get out of his mouth was "Why?"  
"What?" She asked he had said it so quietly she couldn't hear what he said.  
"Why?" He repeated a little louder.  
Kagome rolled her eyes. I came back to tell you that for my birthday tomorrow, I'm going to stay here.  
I thought you said you were going to stay with your family?  
I'll explain let's just get to the village first so I only have to explain it once.  
InuYasha carried Kagome on his back and made it back to the village in a matter of seconds.  
They went in side Kaede's hut were Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede (Of coarse) were sitting by the fire eating the rest of their dinner.  
Shippou dropped his food automatically and jumped up into Kagome's hands and gave her a huge hug.  
While Miroku, Sango, and Kaede were staring at her.  
Kagome then explained to all of them about tomorrow and her party on Sunday.  
Everyone except Kaede, she had to deliver a baby for one of the villagers, said they could come immediately except InuYasha.  
Kaede could see the surprised/disappointed look on InuYasha face and advised everyone to leave the hut, so that InuYasha and Kagome could talk alone.  
When they left Kagome turned around to look at InuYasha with a confused/angry look on her face.  
She asked what was wrong and he replied with a feh and went to sit in the corner.  
Kagome could feel her blood boiling but clamed down when she saw the hurt look on his face.  
Kagome walked over and sat down next to InuYasha. She asked once again what was wrong but again no reply.  
InuYasha just sat there staring deep into the fire.  
Kagome stood and began: If you don't want to come, just say so I mean if you really don't...  
InuYasha then stood up silencing her.  
He glared deep into her eyes with his golden ones searching for how she was feeling. He began, Kagome I really want to come but I can't...  
Kagome began to interrupt but he kept talking  
If your friends see me they would freak and your party would be ruined ... Gomen.   
Before Kagome could register what he had said, he took off into the darkness out of sight.  
Kagome franticly ran after him she knew were he was going, the God Tree.  
When Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede saw Kagome run out of the hut they rolled their eyes and shook their heads. They knew it was safe and returned inside the hut.  
When she finally got there she slumped over out of breath from running so hard.  
InuYasha yelled down without even looking "Leave me alone"  
She managed to say "No" firmly while she was still catching her breath. She called back "Come down here right now"  
He didn't answer. He just kept staring off into the surrounding trees.  
Don't make me say the "S" word. "Please come down here", she said more firm then before.  
This got his attention and he jumped down with the fear of being sat from so far up. InuYasha landed two feet away from her.  
She began; " My friends won't do anything when they see you" (except maybe squeal because he is so cute).  
"How do you know?" He replied gruffly.  
Have you completely forgotten what day it is?  
He then looked to the sky and then it hit him. In two days it is the New Moon. He was thrilled but wouldn't show it.  
The New Moon! Kagome replied. She then asked him again if he was going to come. She was holding her breath waiting for his reply.  
He gave a slight smile and said, "He wouldn't miss it for the world"  
She let out her breath and jumped up and down in delight! She was so excited she jumped and gave InuYasha a hug. This completely scared him and he couldn't move.  
Kagome took off running towards the well yelling, "I'm going back to tell my family that you are all coming. I'll see you tomorrow!"  
InuYasha decided not to go after her because that would only make her mad and she was in a really good mood right then. He sat in his tree for a while thinking about the weird feeling he had deep inside of him.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Back at Kaede's hut the rest of the gang was deciding what to get her. (Even though celebrating birthdays is not a common holiday in their time, Kagome had been talking about it all week explaining what people usually do on their birthday.) It was getting late and they didn't have a lot of time left to get her something. After about twenty minuets they had decided. They would give her a new bow and quiver set filled with arrows.   
Once they had gathered the gift from the village they headed back to Kaede's hut and sat around the fire.  
Shippou began to worry about InuYasha he usually had returned by now even if him and Kagome had had a fight.  
To settle Shippou's nerves. Miroku leaves to go and find InuYasha. He automatically starts at the God Tree.  
InuYasha still staring off into the sky is so distracted that he doesn't smell or even sense Miroku coming up behind him, until he was directly under the branch he was sitting on.  
"Leave me alone Miroku" InuYasha was very annoyed.  
Ok... Ok... Hold on I only have a question he pleaded.  
Feh! What?  
What are you giving Kagome for her birthday tomorrow?  
InuYasha's eyes as big as two oranges. He jumped down quickly one foot away from Miroku's face. InuYasha was starting to get really nervous. "Do you think she's expecting something?  
Well... YEAH! She has only said something about it every second of every day for a week.  
InuYasha was staring to get mad at Miroku and Miroku could see it. So before InuYasha got the chance to blow he stated weakly, "You still have time to get her something she won't be back until tomorrow.  
What'd you get her?  
Sango, Kaede, Shippou, and I are all getting her one gift.  
Your not answering my question, lecher.  
Oh... Hold on... Hold on. We are getting Kagome a new bow and quiver set filled with new arrows.  
"Oh great", he replied with a huge sigh.  
What?? Miroku was very, very confused.  
How in the world am I supposed to compete with that? She has wanted a new bow forever. (Sigh) Miroku then gave an evil grin towards InuYasha... I understand know... your afraid she'll like our gift better than yours aren't you  
NO!  
Yes you are... Admit it! Miroku taunted while jabbing InuYasha in the ribs.  
OK...OK... Just stop elbowing me.  
Ha! I knew it! He was now practically on the ground laughing hysterically.  
"SHUTUP!!" No stopping... Then... THWACK!!  
Oww... That hurt!!  
Good it should! Now maybe next time you won't laugh at me.  
InuYasha had taken Miroku's staff and hit him over the head with it. Miroku sat on the ground his back to the tree cautiously rubbing his now sore head.  
Are you going to help me think of something to get Kagome or just sit there, lecher?  
OK... Ok...I'll help, but only because I don't want Kagome to get hurt tomorrow because you didn't get her anything or what you did get her had no thought put into it.  
Feh!  
Well to start off with. What does she like?  
Uummm... She's always picking flowers!?  
Flowers! Perfect! There are you happy?  
I'm getting her more than just flowers, Miroku!  
Hmmm... Ok. What else does she like?  
..........  
Come on now you've known her for how long?  
Oh!... I know! (InuYasha ignoring that remark.)  
What?  
A panacnic  
A what????  
You know those things she is always talking about you know a panacnic.  
Nooooo....  
You know. Where you put food in a basket and sit somewhere and eat it? Ooohhh... That's a picnic dog-boy!  
InuYasha was about to run off when Miroku (With new bumps on his head) called back "Where are you going?"  
To get the flowers.  
I would wait until tomorrow so they are fresh. I think you should start to plan the picnic. Maybe Sango and Kaede will help with the food but you need to pick a suitable spot to eat at.  
(After swallowing all the pride he had he asked)   
Where so you suggest Miroku? (He only asked because it was for Kagome and he wanted it to be perfect)  
Somewhere nice. It has to have some shade and some sun....  
The River???!!!!  
Perfect InuYasha. Now lets go back to the village and prepare the food.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome was running so fast (She was so happy they were all coming (Except Kaede)) she nearly tripped over a log. When she returned to her time grandpa, mom, and Souta were all still standing there still stunned. Souta was the first to come around.  
What'd they say sis?  
Yes! They all said yes! She went off running with her pack now on her shoulder. She called back, "I'm going to unpack and then repack for tomorrow.  
While Kagome was giggling and packing for tomorrow her family were down stairs discussing the event that had just rose.  
There is no way all that evil is coming to our shrine. It will bring us bad luck forever. Grandpa was always trying to get rid of the "evil" with his "magic" and was rambling on and on. Mother just sat there rolling her eyes at him while Souta was trying not to burst out laughing. Ignoring grandpa, mother began; "Well it is her party she CAN have whoever she wants to come. I just hope that the other guests won't get scared of the whole demon appearances."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back in the Sengoku Jidai.  
InuYasha convinced Miroku, Sango, and Kaede to help him prepare the food. Shippou laughed and made an evil grin when he found our what InuYasha was giving Kagome. InuYasha just hit him over the head.  
So what do you want to bring, InuYasha?  
I don't know Sango. What you suggest babba?  
First of all, my name is Kaede, not babba! As for the food I don't know what to tell you, InuYasha.  
Thanks! You're a great help babba!  
What about soup? Suggested by Miroku.  
Ya I guess, maybe with some rice. The food won't be near as good as the food they have in her time though.  
Don't worry, InuYasha, Kagome will love it. ("Even if it does taste bad" Miroku chuckled under his breath. InuYasha caught it but decided to put the beating off until later.)  
How do you know lecher?  
Haven't you got it yet?  
Got what?  
*HMPH* Guess not. Kagome really, really likes you. So no matter what you give her she'll love and cherish it forever. Us? We have to think about it.  
Really?!?  
Duh!  
Now was the time for that beating...  
OOWWW! InuYasha... OWOWOWOWOW!  
"That is enough InuYasha." Kaede said coldly. If you want the soup done by tomorrow ye'd better start now.  
Ok, OK I'll go get the ingredients.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome was still on hyper drive. Giggling, dancing, and jumping up and down, she had finished packing and was going to finish her homework but was to jumpy to even sit still. She decided to turn on the radio to maybe calm her down, that didn't work. Now she was giggling, dancing, jumping, and singing. Kagome looked at her clock it said ten o'clock. She was tired from all the excitement and wanted to get to InuYasha's time early the next morning. She fell asleep quite fast which surprised her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
InuYasha had just returned with the ingredients Kaede had asked for.  
What about the rice?  
InuYasha, we can make it tomorrow.  
Will it be ready in time?  
What time are you planning on taking her?  
I was thinking around lunch time.  
That is fine. We will have plenty of time.  
What if she comes early?  
You, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku can distract her.  
What if she wants to say hi and good morning to you and comes in the hut and sees it?  
How about this, in the morning you can go get her for breakfast...  
Demo...  
Let me finish. And I will make plenty of extra rice and you can use that for your picnic. Ok?  
Fine. Is everything else ready?  
Yes InuYasha.  
Good. I'll be back, I have to go get something he stated and left before Kaede could ask what.  
InuYasha went running out of there like a bumble bee on fire all the while knocking over Miroku.  
Where's he off to Kaede? Miroku asked while rubbing his sore backside.  
I do not know child. Just leave him be. Ye is probably thinking about the next day to come.  
You're probably right Kaede.  
InuYasha went to his sacred tree to think. He was still worried about what Kagome will think of his gift;  
I hope she will like the picnic and flowers... What else could I get her? Should I get her something more? Yes. She would love more... but she is kind and would refuse. But still, I should offer right? Ya... but what?..  
These thoughts played over and over like a broken record player in InuYasha's head.   
Got it! he yelled and took off into the darkness.   
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
About any hour later back at Kaede's hut Kaede was sitting tending the fire while Sango and Shippou were putting the finishing touches on Kagome's gift.  
Oh... I hope Kagome will like our gift? Shippou looked worried.  
Don't worry Kagome will love it especially with the cute wrappings you made.  
Sango is right Shippou Kagome's bow is getting pretty nicked and scratched and would love a new one.  
Yeah I guess you are right Miroku... Plus its got to be better than InuYasha's picnic.  
Kaede sat unmoving as this was said but as for Miroku and Sango exchanged glances and were afraid that Shippou's feelings were going to be hurt when Kagome spends the majority of the day with InuYasha.  
  
Chapter two: Her birthday. 


	2. Her Birthday

Chapter Two: Her Birthday  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up hyper and fully energized. She took a very quick shower, got changed, did her hair, then finished packing her bag. Little did she know that she had a audience. InuYasha was sitting out on her windowsill, traumatized. Kagome finished packing and was about to walk out her door when InuYasha finally awoke from "his little world." He gently knocked on her window and walked in at the same time Kagome turned around. She was very excited when she turned around because she was franticly hoping it was InuYasha ( Who else would be coming through her window. ) When she saw him she totally lit up. She then gave him one of those huge and kind smiles that cause him to have a total meltdown. He couldn't help but stare she was wearing a baby blue, short, summer dress with a light, white sweater that had holes going down the arm so that her flesh color could show like light seeping through curtains. He would of stayed there forever if Kagome's sweet voice didn't pull him out of his trance.  
  
"So what do you think?"   
  
InuYasha's heart was telling him to tell her she looks absolutely beautiful but his stubborn mind wouldn't let him just yet.  
  
"Yeah. It looks good."  
  
Even at the somewhat generous reply she blushed red as bright as a stop sign and decided to change the subject.  
  
"So, InuYasha do you want to stay for breakfast or have you already eaten?"  
  
"No, I haven't ate yet but I was wondering if you would want to come with me to eat breakfast in my time?"  
  
"I would love to just let me go tell my family, okay?"  
  
"Okay...that's fine."  
  
InuYasha followed Kagome downstairs to the kitchen where her mother was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Mom, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm leaving."  
  
"Wait Kagome I thought..." She came around the corner caught one glance at InuYasha and didn't continue her sentence. "I... I thought you were going to say goodbye to Sota?"  
  
"Oh, okay. We'll go sat bye then leave, okay?  
  
"That's fine he just loves seeing InuYasha and will miss you, Kagome, if you don't say bye."  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm going. Come on InuYasha." Kagome then dragged InuYasha back up the stairs to Sota's room. "Sota, are you there? Sota?"  
  
"What Kagome I'm playing my game?"  
  
"InuYasha's here and..."  
  
"Hi, InuYasha!"  
  
"Hi, Sota."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I came to get Kagome for breakfast in my time."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Sota we came up to say bye and we'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay see you tomorrow, bye." Sota managed through a sigh.   
  
"Bye, Sota, stay out of trouble."  
  
InuYasha said bye as Kagome was dragging him back down the stairs. He was smiling slightly because this was the first time she was dragging him down the well. They both yelled bye to Mrs. Higurashi as they were going through the door towards the well house, hand in hand. Before Kagome jumped through InuYasha tightened his grip on her hand which, caused her to pause and turn around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Birthday girls shouldn't have to walk."  
  
Without even giving her time to reply he picked her up and put her on his back. Kagome was speechless but didn't refuse either. She got situated on his back and they were off. When they arrived in feudal Japan he jumped up to the ground surface and, to Kagome's surprise, didn't put her down, instead he just kept walking.  
  
"InuYasha, not that I don't thoroughly enjoy this but, could I walk?"  
  
InuYasha didn't stop and kept walking, "Birthday girls shouldn't have to walk."  
  
"Pleeassee... can I?"  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
Kagome slid off his back, moved to his side, and grabbed his hand. She smiled up at him and started to walk. InuYasha was stunned, he just stared at their hands while he was walking and would have continued to if it wasn't for the brilliant Kouga.  
  
"Dogface get your half breed hands off my woman."  
  
"Kouga for one thing, I'm not your woman. Second, he can hold my hand if he wants and you can't say anything about it."  
  
"But Kagome I though you liked me?"  
  
"Kouga, no I'm sorry if it looked like I did but your only a friend."  
  
"Yeah, Kouga, your just friends now leave."  
  
"Don't you worry I'll get her to like me more then a friend you just wait and see." after that Kouga took off back into the forest.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome kept walking through the forest and InuYasha was so in tuned to making sure Kouga was gone he missed Kagome's question.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, what's on the agenda for today?"  
  
"Oh, well how about we eat breakfast first then after breakfast you can open your gifts?"  
  
"You guys got me gifts? You didn't have to."  
  
"I know but we wanted to."  
  
Kagome let out a big smile and squeezed his hand a little tighter. When they came in view of the village Kagome let go of InuYasha's hand and ran towards it.  
  
"Bet you can't catch me InuYasha!"  
  
InuYasha gave her a evil grin and took off after her. He was practically walking but still, he caught up to her. Kagome was laughing but when she turned around and saw how close hw was she let out a playful yelp. At that InuYasha sped up and grabbed her waist and jumped up into the air. When they landed they were right out side Kaede's hut. They looked around and noticed that most of the villagers were rolling their eyes and shaking their heads. The villagers have come quite accustomed to the hanyou and human chasing after each other through the village. Kagome walked in the hut first, and immediately, Shippou jumped straight into Kagome's arms and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Hi, Shippou! Hi, guys!"  
  
"Hey, Kagome.", answered Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Hello young one.", is all you got from Kaede.  
  
As Kagome was sitting down, Sango offered her a bowl of rice and Kagome gladly accepted. Miroku handed InuYasha his bowl and joined him sitting in the corner. Shippou was right by Kagome's side ,with Kilala, making a mess with his food. InuYasha exchanged a couple of words with Miroku but mostly just listened to him talking none stop. The girls talked about almost anything that came up and Kaede sat quietly across from them.  
  
"Thanks for the food Kaede it was great."  
  
"Your welcome Kagome."  
  
"Well, Kaede do you want me to help with the cleaning?"  
  
"No, child, I will get it. You go and have fun."  
  
"Are you sure Kaede?"  
  
"Yes, go."  
  
"No! Wait!"  
  
"What Shippou?"  
  
"You have to open your gift first."  
  
"Oh ok... I will Shippou."  
  
"Ok wait here I'll go get it."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Shippou ran to the back room with full speed which had Kagome smiling in an instant. Shippou was back in a few moments shoving the gift in Kagome's hands, smiling so wide his eyes were closed.  
  
"Here you go Kagome!"  
  
"Wow, It's beautifully wrapped. Did you wrap it Shippou?"  
  
"Yeah, but Sango helped a little."  
  
While Shippou wasn't looking Kagome mouthed a small thanks towards her best friend and Sango just smiled in return.  
  
"Oh, Ok. Now who is this from?"  
  
"Me, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede."  
  
"Ok, well lets see what it is."  
  
While Kagome carefully unwrapped the gift Shippou was tense and nervous. After all, this was the first 'birthday party' he had ever been to and was very excited.  
  
"Oh my gosh."  
  
"What, you don't like it?"  
  
"No, Shippou I love it. Thank you so much guys I have been needing a new bow and arrow set for a while now. Thank you so much."  
  
"Kagome why don't ye go try it out, to break it in a little. It wouldn't do much good in a battle to have a stiff bow."  
  
"Yeah, that's true and it sounds like fun. Come on guys lets go try it out on some trees in the forest."  
  
"Ok, Kagome. Just let me go get my Hiraikotsu."  
  
Everyone followed Kagome out the door except InuYasha (and Kaede but anyway). Kagome notices and tells them to keep going she has to get something out of her pack and she'll catch up.  
  
"Aren't you coming InuYasha?"  
  
"No. I got something to do. I'll catch up later."  
  
"Ok, just don't go to far." She smiled and ran out the door.  
  
"What are ye doing InuYasha? I told you everything is finished, go with the rest of them and have fun."  
  
"Not everything is finished. I still have to lay out the blanket and get the flowers. Not to mention getting the food together and ready."  
  
"Ok, child, you go lay out the blanket and get the flowers, I'll pack up the food for you so it will be ready."  
  
"Ok, I'll be back soon."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Wow! Great shot Kagome."  
  
"Thanks Shippou."  
  
"Man... I'm hungry guys lets go back and get some lunch. What do you think?"  
  
"Shippou are you always hungry?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"It's fine with me, I'm pretty hungry myself."  
  
"Guys they're all the same."  
  
"Oh ok fine lets go back. Sango if we say no then all they'll do is bug us to death."  
  
"True Kagome, ok let's go"  
  
"Yes! Food come on let's go."  
  
"Shippou slow down, will you, your going to pull Miroku's arm out of his socket."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
InuYasha had just returned with Kagome's flowers, and was going to stop by the hut to pick up the food when...  
  
"Kagome will love those InuYasha."  
  
He got stopped by Kaede.  
  
"I hope so, I couldn't decide so it took forever so, then I went to the nearest village to ask someone and, well let's just say that didn't go to well. You know it's a lot easier talking to humans when the others are there. I wonder why?"  
  
"InuYasha that's not important here's the food go set everything up knowing the boys stomachs I'm sure they will be back soon."  
  
InuYasha took off towards the river still pondering his question.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were on their way back. Kagome, with Shippou on her shoulder, was walking up ahead of Sango and Miroku. Everything was fine and peaceful until, SLAP!  
  
"Houshi, Keep you hands to YOURSELF!"  
  
Sango moved up to were Kagome and Shippou were walking leaving Miroku in the dirt. The girls started talking and Shippou, realizing it was girl talk time, moved back to Miroku's shoulder. Kagome was currently trying hard not to laugh but it wasn't helping, every now and then a little giggle would escape.  
  
"It's not funny Kagome!"  
  
"Oh, it's not that bad at least he doesn't do it to other girls anymore. Only you."  
  
"Should I feel special? I know it's not that bad, it's just so annoying, we can't talk more then a minute without him doing that."  
  
"Well, Sango, maybe if you told him how you felt he would stop."  
  
"I'm not telling him, that I like him."  
  
"So...you do like him?"  
  
"Kagome that's not fair and you know it."  
  
"Maybe but, I had to get you to admit it, whether it was for me or you. Why won't you tell him? You know he likes you."  
  
"I don't know... but your one to talk, Kagome, why don't you tell InuYasha you like him?  
  
When Kagome wouldn't answer Sango just glared at Kagome until she answered.  
  
"I don't know Sango, I guess I'm just scared of what he'll say back and the whole Kikyo deal just makes it that much harder."  
  
"Kago...." Sango was cut off by InuYasha jumping in front of them before they could walk into the hut.  
  
"Ok. Are you ready Kagome?"  
  
"For what InuYasha?"  
  
"My present." InuYasha scooped up Kagome and took off towards the river.  
  
"Kagome don't be scared he doesn't care anymore believe me!"  
  
"What does she mean?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
InuYasha landed a few feet from the spot he had chosen earlier  
  
"Close your eyes, Kagome."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you have to ask dumb questions? It's a surprise, just close them."  
  
"Ok, they're closed. Where are we going?"  
  
"Hold on we're almost there. Ok, now open."  
  
"Oh my gosh! InuYasha you did this?"  
  
"Yeah, do you like it, Kagome?"  
  
"Do I like it...." She stopped herself and gave him a hug, "I love it InuYasha."  
  
InuYasha was still a little stunned by the hug at this moment  
  
"InuYasha these flowers are beautiful, I've never seen any like these before. Where did you get them?'  
  
"In a field south of here, I'll show you later. Let's eat first."  
  
"Ok, no problem so what are we having?"  
  
"Some of the finest stew, in this time era, and some seasoned rice. Is that ok?"  
  
"It sounds great, InuYasha."  
  
While they were eating it was sort of that awkward silence you have when your with a bunch of people you don't know until Kagome broke the silence.  
  
"Thank you so much InuYasha, this is wonderful."  
  
"Oh it's nothing special but this is only part of the gift."  
  
"What? InuYasha the picnic was excellent already I don't need anything more."  
  
"I want to show you someplace after we eat it's part of my gift to you."  
  
"Fine but that's it you don't need to give me a lot of things, your my best friend and that's good enough for me."  
  
"Don't worry that's it, (for today anyway)"  
  
Kagome reached up to get some more stew when she burnt her hand. When she yelped InuYasha had ripped part of the blanket off, dipped it in the river, and was at Kagome's side faster then you could blink.  
  
"Kagome let me see you hand."  
  
"InuYasha I'm fine it's just a little burn, it's not like it hasn't happened before."  
  
InuYasha didn't listen and continued to wrap her whole hand for a burn the size of a peanut.  
  
"Thanks InuYasha"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Kagome tried to begin to eat her food again but was getting no where fast. So she put down her bowl and waited for InuYasha to finish.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't use my chopsticks with my hand wrapped but it's ok I'll just wait for you to finish."  
  
InuYasha walked over and sat next to Kagome and began to feed her the rest of her stew.  
  
"Thanks but you don't have to do this InuYasha."  
  
"You can't eat any other way."  
  
"Yeah but."  
  
"Just eat the last bite."  
  
"Ok fine."  
  
Once InuYasha had finished his food and feeding Kagome they took off towards the surprise he had promised.  
  
"InuYasha, now where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise, now close your eyes and relax its just a little farther."  
  
They kept going and by the time they got there it was sunset. InuYasha had timed it perfectly.  
  
"Kagome we're here."  
  
"Can I open my eyes?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"InuYasha, it's beautiful."  
  
"Really you think so?"  
  
InuYasha had taken Kagome to the top of a waterfall overlooking a valley where every inch was covered with flowers.  
  
"InuYasha, where are we?"  
  
"Down river a little ways."  
  
"Is that where you got the flowers?"  
  
"Yeah, Kaede probably knows what they are called."  
  
"I'll ask. How far are we from the village?"  
  
"A couple miles. Why?"  
  
"Because I want to come here more often. Thank you so much InuYasha this has been the best gift ever."  
  
"I'm glad Kagome. We better go and get the blanket and stuff before some demon eats it. Ready?"  
  
With the sun finally setting Kagome took one last look of the surroundings and said "Yeah let's go."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
What happened when InuYasha grabbed Kagome.  
  
"Miroku where are they going?"  
  
"InuYasha is giving Kagome her gift."  
  
"I'm going to go with them."  
  
"Oh no you don't Shippou."  
  
"Why not Sango?"  
  
"Because InuYasha left us alone when Kagome got our gift, so now we have to leave them alone."  
  
"That's not fair, we never said he couldn't come."  
  
"I know Shippou, come on let's eat."  
  
They finished eating and Kagome and InuYasha still hadn't returned. Then it hit sunset and Shippou began to worry.  
  
"Come on Sango let's go find them."  
  
"No Shippou."  
  
"What if Kagome is hurt?"  
  
"I doubt InuYasha would let that happen."  
  
"But what if InuYasha got knocked out and she is?"  
  
"They're fine now come back inside."  
  
"But Sango.."  
  
"Come on Shippou inside now."  
  
"Fine but if she's hurt it is YOUR fault."  
  
"Ok, Shippou. Now in."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Ready to go back to the village, Kagome?"  
  
"Do we have to? I just wanted to relax."  
  
"Sango, the monk, and the kid will be worried about you."  
  
"Shippou will be but Miroku and Sango trust you to protect me."  
  
"Yeah, why is that anyway? I have saved him many times, most of them putting me in very dangerous positions."  
  
"InuYasha."  
  
"Ok, fine what do you want to do?"  
  
"I just want to look at the stars. Is that ok, InuYasha?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
InuYasha sat down with his back up against the tree. Kagome walked up and sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. InuYasha's cheeks were as hot and as red as fire. They sat like that for a little while until InuYasha felt Kagome shiver.  
  
"What's the matter Kagome?"  
  
"Nothing I just got the shivers."  
  
InuYasha took that as a clue to wrap his RED haori around Kagome's shoulders and pull her closer.  
  
"Thanks InuYasha."  
  
"Yeah well if you were cold you should of said something."  
  
They just sat there as the sun sank lower and lower allowing the moon and stars to get brighter and brighter.  
  
"Hey Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Happy Birthday."  
  
"Thanks InuYasha."  
  
"It's no big deal Kagome."  
  
"Maybe not to you but to share a night alone with the one person I've ever loved means a lot to me."  
  
"Did you just say love, Kagome?"  
  
"Umm.... Yes I did, I love you InuYasha, and I do understand if you can't say it ba..."  
  
Before she could continue InuYasha grabbed her chin and kissed her. Kagome was shocked but eventually returned the kiss. They had to break for air and when they did both of their cheeks were on fire. InuYasha looked away and when he did Kagome used that time to snuggle n closer to him. Without even realizing what happened his arm instinctively went around her shoulder. They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity. Sleep soon took over and Kagome laid there gradually losing the battle. When she finally fell asleep, InuYasha noticed the change in Kagome's breathing and looked down, he scooped her up, gently, bridal style, and took off towards Kaede's hut.  
  
"InuYasha what did you let happen to Kagome, I told Sango she wasn't safe with you."  
  
"Nothing happened fox she's asleep. Now go to bed."  
  
"Fine."  
  
When InuYasha went to set Kagome down she wouldn't let go of his inner haori and only held tighter when he tried to pull away. Well, InuYasha didn't want to wake her because he knew she would be mad at him if he did. So, InuYasha slid in next to Kagome n her sleeping bag and it felt right. Kagome's calm, peaceful scent took over and soon InuYasha also lost the battle to sleep. Kaede had heard the door open and went to check on it, when she saw InuYasha and Kagome together she closed the flap separating the two rooms and went to lay down, when she did she could only smile. 


	3. One Party Down One To Go

Chapter 3: One Party Down One to Go  
  
Kagome awoke to the sun's rays shining in her eyes and the smell of breakfast cooking. Kagome began to stretch and realized she wasn't where she remembered falling asleep. She was about to panic but she calmed down once she heard his voice, even if it was a little harsh.  
  
"Finally you're awake. I thought you were going to sleep all day."  
  
"Good Morning to you to, InuYasha."  
  
"The runt tried to wake you up earlier but I told him to let you wake up on your own although I was beginning to regret it."  
  
"It's Shippou and thank you. So, what are you cooking?"  
  
"Breakfast. Again, everybody ate and I didn't get any that runt, Shippou ate my share."  
  
"Oh, so where is everyone?"  
  
"Shippou is somewhere with Myoga and Kilala and the Babba went to help with that birth in the other village. The last I saw the other two they were taking a walk somewhere. What are we doing today?"  
  
"Well, I hate to go but I need to go back home to help set up all of the decorations for the party."  
  
"When do you need to leave?"  
  
"Right after breakfast probably I want to get there before my friends do."  
  
"But you said the party doesn't start until tonight."  
  
"I know but my friends will come early and drag me shopping to buy new clothes for the party... which reminds me I need to buy you and Miroku some while I'm out."  
  
"What's wrong with these? I think I look fine."  
  
"They are, it's just you won't want people staring at you the whole time."  
  
"But the clothes in your time are so uncomfortable."  
  
"I promise I won't buy anything tight, ok?"  
  
"Fine, but I'm not wearing those shoe things not matter what you say."  
  
"Ok you don't have to. Shippou can wear some of Sota's clothes and Sango can borrow some of mine."  
  
"Do you have to go? Whenever you leave the runt bothers me until I hit him, then I usually get sat."  
  
"Well, you are welcome to come with me. I don't know what size you wear anyway."  
  
"But what about your friends?"  
  
"Oh well, they'll get over not shopping with me for one day. Thanks for breakfast InuYasha, it was great. While you finish up I'm going to go tell Shippou I'm leaving."  
  
"Don't tell him I'm going please, Kagome, because then he'll want to go."  
  
"Oh fine, I won't. I'll help you clean up when I get back."  
  
"No. I can get it myself, don't worry."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back."  
  
"Shippou! Shippou! Where are you?"  
  
"Kagome! You're awake! InuYasha wouldn't let me wake you up earlier."  
  
"I know he told me. Shippou I have to leave to go help clean up for the party tonight. Okay? So I just wanted to tell you so you didn't worry."  
  
"Can I come? Can I? I'll be really good."  
  
"Shippou if you come my mom will put you to work. Why don't you just stay here and continue to play with Kilala."  
  
"Ok, I don't want to work, I'll stay. See you later, Kagome."  
  
Shippou ran off back into the forest. After going back to the hut Kagome packed her bag and her and InuYasha walked back to the well and jumped in.  
  
"Mom, I'm back."  
  
No answer.  
  
Kagome walked into the kitchen she saw a note on the counter picked it up and read it. It said:   
  
"Hey honey, if you are reading this note then we are all out getting food for the party. Left you some money for your friends' clothes on the counter. Well, see you later. Love, Mom."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up the envelope.   
  
"Come on I've got the money. Here's Sota's hat. Let's go."  
  
*In one of the stores at the mall*  
  
"How about these, InuYasha?"  
  
Kagome had already bought Miroku's clothes and id currently trying to get InuYasha to try on a pair of pants.  
  
"No, they look too tight I won't be able to move."  
  
Obviously, without any luck. Kagome gave up on that store and went over to a sport-clothing store.  
  
"How about these? The aren't to tight at all."  
  
Kagome had found some black snap ups with a red stripe up the side.  
  
"Yeah, I guess those look ok."  
  
"Finally, now only to find a shirt."  
  
She went over to where she saw a stand of red shirts, the would match the stripe the best. Plus, his black hair would really stand out later in the night. Some had pictures and characters on them others had little phrases, and Kagome found the perfect one.  
  
"Hey this one's perfect for you InuYasha."  
  
"Why, What does it say?"  
  
"I can only please one person a day. Today's no good and tomorrow isn't looking good either."  
  
"Ha Ha very funny Kagome."  
  
"I thought so. Well do you see any you like?"  
  
"This one's ok. What do you think?"  
  
The shirt was a white lose tank top with a red strip going up each side. He really isn't bad at picking outfits he's just so picky.  
  
"Yeah, that looks good now you need to try it on."  
  
After explaining how to put everything on, which got a few stares, Kagome took him to a dressing room.  
  
"Are you done yet, InuYasha?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well come out. Let me see."  
  
InuYasha slowly made his way out of the dressing room.  
  
"You look good InuYasha. What do you think?"  
  
"It's not my outfit but at least it's not tight."  
  
"So you'll wear it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, good, change back and we'll go pay for it. Then we better get going."  
  
"Ok."  
  
InuYasha walked back into the room and threw his new clothes back over the top to Kagome.  
  
"InuYasha I'm going to go pay for these. Meet me at the front of the store when your finished ok?"  
  
"Yeah ok."  
  
InuYasha walked out of the dressing room and some guy started talking to him.  
  
"Hey. Why is your girlfriend buying you clothes?"  
  
"Not that it's any of her business, but tonight is her birthday party and she wanted me to look nice."  
  
"Oh, So what did you get her?"  
  
"I got her something don't worry."  
  
"Well, all girls like chocolate. He the line looks pretty long, why don't you go over to that shop and buy her some."  
  
"I don't have any money."  
  
"Is that all? Here take this. Good luck."  
  
The man handed InuYasha about three dollars in yen (sorry I don't know the exchange rate and even if I did you probably wouldn't) turned and walked away. InuYasha walked to the front entrance and looked to find Kagome and in fact, the line was really long. He decided to take the man's advice. He slipped out the door and to the other store in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Hello, sir. How may I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for a gift for a friend of mine. It's her birthday tonight."  
  
"Oh I see, does she happen to like flowers?"  
  
"Yeah, she loves them."  
  
"Then I have the perfect gift for her. Hold on I'll go get it."  
  
The little man ran through a door that led to some back room. In a couple of seconds the man returned.  
  
"Here, this is perfect. I guaranty she'll love it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A rose molded out of chocolate. It also comes with two real roses on each side."  
  
"Are you sure she'll like it?"  
  
"Trust me man, she will."  
  
"Well, okay. This is how much I have."  
  
The little man looked at it and frowned.  
  
"Is this all you have?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You are a couple of dollars short."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me the price in the first place?"  
  
InuYasha turned to leave when the man called him back.   
  
"Hey, wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll let you have it, and I'll pay the difference."  
  
"Really, what will I owe you?"  
  
"Nothing, I can see in your face how much you like the girl, here take it."  
  
"Uhh. Thanks."  
  
The skinny man wrapped it up beautifully and handed it to InuYasha. He hurried thanked the man again and hurried back to where he was supposed to wait for Kagome. He was three for three now because if Kagome wouldn't have been putting her wallet away, she would have seen InuYasha running back over to her.  
  
"Kagome are we done yet?"  
  
"Umm? Yeah, we can go."  
  
When they returned home, they carried their bags up to Kagome's room. Downstairs Kagome's mother just returned with the groceries.  
  
"Hey Mom."  
  
"Hi kids. Can you help me with these?"  
  
"Sure mom."  
  
Kagome checked the clock on the wall to see how much longer until her party.  
  
"I didn't realize it was 5:30 already, InuYasha we can handle these you better get back before Shippou gets too, jealous."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"See you later InuYasha."  
  
Ms. Higurashi walked outside to the car to get the next load.  
  
"Hey InuYasha,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You guys need to be back here around 6:00 because you all still need to change. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. I'll make sure everyone is here. See ya."  
  
Kagome waved then went back to the kitchen to put away the groceries for her mother.  
  
InuYasha returned to his time, but before he went to go tell everybody of the plans he took off towards a nearby village.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 30mins. Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey InuYasha, may I ask you where you have been all day?"  
  
"No, Miroku, you can't. I'll tell you later. Is everyone ready because Kagome said we have to get there early?"  
  
"Yes, we were waiting on you."  
  
"Oh, well then. SHIPPOU, SANGO COME ON WE'RE LEAVING."  
  
The two called emerged from the next room over.  
  
"InuYasha you didn't have to yell."  
  
"Come on Shippou."  
  
  
  
"KAGOMEEE! We finally made it; it took forever because Dogboy was walking so slow."  
  
"Hi Shippou and be nice. Sota, Mom, Grandpa, they're here."  
  
"Hello kids it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much from Kagome."   
  
"Sota, can you please take Shippou upstaris and let him borrow some of your clothes?"  
  
"Yeah okay Kagome. Come on Shippou let's go."  
  
"Sango you can just borrow some of my clothes. Guys your clothes are in the bathroom upstairs. If you have any questions you can ask Sota but I think you'll be able to get it. Now, Sango, come on us girls need to get ready."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 6:45- sunset ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Girls, are you ready yet?"  
  
"Yeah hold on Sota."  
  
"Well tell me when you are because me and Shippou are supposed to introduce you guys. Mom's filming."  
  
"Oh. Okay guys we're ready."  
  
"Okay, Ready Shippou?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"First off, introduced, is the great monk, Miroku. Accompanied by, the beautiful demon exterminator, Sango."  
  
Miroku and Sango both walked out of the room somewhat akwardly mostly because of the new clothes.  
  
"Next up, is the snazzy dressed, hanyou, InuYasha. Escorting the beautiful, birthday girl herself, Kagome."  
  
InuYasha walked out a little more sure of himself because he had already worn them once before.   
  
Shippou and Sota's intros fit the teens appereance perfectly. Miroku had on some nice jeans with a white muscle shirt under a casual button up shirt. Sango wore a nice beige skirt that went just a little abover her knees, with it she wore a lavender, v-necked short-sleeved shirt. InuYasha, as always, had the loose fitting outfit. He wore black snap-ups with a red stripe up the side and a white tank top with the same red stripe. As for Kagome, well let's see it's been ten minutes and InuYasha is still starring. She was wearing a pale blue, summer dress that came an inch above her knee, It had thin straps that go over her shoulders and criss-cross in the back, leaving more then a little skin showing.  
  
Kagome's mom and grandfather were standing at the top of the stairs clapping.  
  
"Kagome you better head down stairs, your guests will be here soon."  
  
"Yeah good idea mom. Come on you guys."  
  
"Kagome, InuYasha and I will join you shortly. I have some questions for InuYasha."  
  
"Okay, Miroku. Come on Sango."  
  
While Kagome and Sango went down stairs, Miroku pulled InuYasha into Sota's room.  
  
"What do you want Monk?"  
"You said you were going to tell me where you were all day. Remember?"  
  
"I was here. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Ok, but where were you before you came to get us?"  
  
"None of your freaking business."  
  
With that less than kind remark InuYasha left the room in a hurry and arrived outside, just as Hojo arrived.  
  
"Man he would have to come early wouldn't he?"  
  
"Hojo. He just doesn't get that I'm not interested. Oh well better smile."  
  
"Hi, Hojo."  
  
"Hello Kagome. I came early to see if I could help with any prepararations."  
  
Hojo finished right as InuYasha walked up and stood next to Kagome.  
  
"I came earlier and helped, everything is taken care of."  
  
InuYasha smirked at Hojo.  
  
"Oh, okay. Kagome, will you please show me to the phone I need to call my sister."  
  
"Sure Hojo. This way."  
  
InuYasha was about to strangle him, but before he could some one tapped his shoulder.  
  
"InuYasha will you please help me with something?"  
  
"Sure, Ms. Higurashi, what is it?"  
  
"Can you left that table down for me, I can't reach it."  
  
"Sure. Where do you want it?"  
  
"In the living room please."  
  
"What's it for?"  
  
"Well the gifts of coarse."  
  
"Oh ok. There you go I'll be right back."  
  
InuYasha may have been a human right then but he moved with demon like speed. He went upstairs where his other clothes were and pulled out his gifts for Kagome. He went down stairs and sat the beautifully wrapped gift on the table and went back to Kagome's side to protect her from Hojo.   
  
Mrs. Higurashi saw him speed out the door and looked where he came from. On the small table sat a long box with no name on it. She quietly went to the kitchen, got a pen and wrote, "From: InuYasha" on the back.  
  
The rest of the party went well. If you call well, InuYasha staying within five inches of Kagome and almost killing Hoho... Hojo excuse me, came too close to Kagome.   
  
The last event of the party was the gifts. As Kagome would open the guest's gifts they would say bye and all that good stuff. The next gift's tag read "From: Hojo" and Kagome quickly opened it thinking Hojo would leave.   
  
"Uhh... Thanks, I guess."  
  
"They're therapeutic sandals for your feet."   
  
Kagome set the gift down expecting Hojo to say goodbye or something and it nevercame. The thickskulled guy that he is stayed until the rest of the gifts were opened. Kagome rolled her eyes and continued on to the next gift. Finally the last one came; it was a long rectangular box.  
  
"Hey this one doesn't have a name on it."  
  
InuYasha mentally sat himself.  
  
"Honey, why don't you check the back."  
  
She did and smiled up at InuYasha.  
  
"Oh my goodness...., InuYasha they are beautiful thank you."  
  
Kagome ran up and gave InuYasha a huge hug. InuYasha was giving Hojo his smuggest smile. When the hug didn't break for awhile, Ms. Higurashi took the liberty of showing Hojo out and everyone else to the kitchen.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
At this she broke off the hug and InuYasha was mentally sitting himself again for saying anything.  
  
"Yeah InuYasha?"  
  
"The middle flower is made of chocolate."  
  
"I know. It's great, two of my favorite things wrapped in one. Thank you so much."  
  
"I also got you this...Here."  
  
"InuYasha you got me enough already."  
  
"No, It's for you, please take it."  
  
"Okay. Wow...Where did you get this?"  
  
"It was my mothers, she said it meant "Beauty beyond all compared." It was the first real gift my father gave to her."  
  
"InuYasha are you sure you want me to have it? I know how much your mom means to you."  
  
"Yes, my mom said to give it to the girl that I couldn't live without."  
  
"Thank you, It's beautiful."  
  
What he said finally set in and she gave him a huge smile and another hug. The gift was a tight fitting necklace, but it wasn't a choker. It was a moon set with light blue jewels and on the tip was a diamond in the shape of a star and was held on a silver chain.  
  
"Here, I'll put in on for you."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
"Kagome dear, here is our gift you still have to open."  
  
Kagome's family came through the kitchen door and into the living room. Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and pulled him towards the couch. They sat down and everyone else formed a circle around her.   
  
"Ok Mom I'm ready, but where is Sango, Miroku, and Shippou?"  
  
"Shippou fell asleep and Sango was getting tired so they all headed back and said they would catch up with you guys later.'  
  
"Oh okay. Now what did you need me for?"  
  
"Your gift duh. Here open this."  
  
"Uh thanks mom but I already have a set of house keys."  
  
"They aren't for the house, we bought you a moped."  
  
"Really? Wow thanks a lot. This was my best birthday ever."  
  
After that Ms. Higurashi, Sota and Grandpa said their goodnights and went upstairs.  
  
"Oh... before I go up I better put those roses in some water and the chocolate one in the fridge. InuYasha will you get the box for me? I'll go get a vase ready."  
  
"Yeah sure Kagome."  
  
Kagome walked into the kitchen and InuYasha picked up his gift off the table and followed after her.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Thanks, Where did you get these anyway?"  
  
"At the mall when we went shopping."  
  
"How? You didn't have any money."  
  
"This man gave it to me, when I metioned your birthday."  
  
"Oh well they're are beautiful, and I'm exhausted."  
  
"Then you better get to bed."  
  
" I would but I'm to tired to walk"  
  
"Come on I don't want you to fall over on the floor."  
  
InuYasha picked her up bridalstyle and started to walk.  
  
"InuYasha I was just joking I can walk."  
  
"Well, we're already going so too bad."  
  
He continued down the hall, up the stairs and down the hall. Once he was inside the room, he set her down on the bed, covered her up with a blanket, and started to take her hair down. He was so careful, to not pull her hair that she began to fall asleep and was awoken by InuYasha's goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight, Kagome."  
  
"Goodnight, and thank you for everything."  
  
"No problem Kagome."  
  
"I love you InuYasha, Sweet Dreams."  
  
"I love you too, See you tomorrow."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to my time."  
  
"Please stay, you make me feel safer."  
  
"Okay."  
  
InuYasha laid down right next to her bed and the both of them were asleep in a matter of minutes.  
  
Later in the night Kagome awoke to a low growl, that seemed to be coming from below her. She looked down and saw InuYasha moving around a lot.  
  
"He must be having a bad dream."  
  
Kagome grabbed her pillow and blanket and walked around infront of InuYasha and laid down.   
  
"InuYasha, InuYasha it's okay it's just a dream."  
  
Kagome gently touched his face and he woke up.  
  
"Kagome is it really you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm right here."  
  
"You're okay."  
  
"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, you were having a dream."  
  
Kagome turned over and InuYasha laid his head on her back and wrapped his arm around her stomach. Kagome laid her head on her pillow and put her arm on top of his. They fell back asleep instantly. In the morning Kagome was awaken by the sun seeping through her window. Since InuYasha had his head behind Kagome he hadn't realized the sun yet, but all it took was Kagome's yawn and he was awake.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Oh sorry. Did I wake you up?"  
  
"Yes, but what I was wondering was why you are down here instead of on your bed."  
  
"You were having a bad dream last night so I came down here. Don't you remember?"  
  
"No, all I remember was getting a lot more comfortable. Thanks."  
  
"Oh no problem, you hungry?"  
"Yeah I guess.'  
  
"Ok why don't you go downstairs my mom is probably already up. I'll change and be down in a seocond."  
  
"Okay."  
  
InuYasha walked downstairs and sure enough she was already up. So, not knowing what to do he took a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Hello and goodmorning InuYasha."  
  
"Goodmorning Ms. Higurashi."  
  
"Is Kagome up?"  
  
"Yeah she said she was going to change and then she would be down in a second."  
  
"Okay. After breakfast are you two going back?"  
  
"Probably, but I don't know for sure.'  
  
"Goodmorning mom."  
  
"Goodmorning Kagome. What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Pancakes sound good, oh and after breakfast we better head back over. Is that ok Mom?"  
  
"Yes Honey It's fine."  
  
Kagome and InuYasha ate breakfast and went back to fuedal Japan. When they got there Kagome grabbed Sango and informed her about what happened after she left, leaving out the sleeping arrangements. Sango did the same and the guys exchanged stories also. After that, it was back to the same old thing, collecting shards. Only when they were walking Miroku and Sango and InuYasha and Kagome walked a little closer, almost touching but not quite. Shippou and Kilala walk behind the couples, happy that their stubborn friends finally got together.  
  
THE END 


	4. Upcoming Stuff

I finally finished birthday party YEAH  
  
and I am currently thinking of a new idea to write about. Im thinking a story about Kagome being taken in be Kikyo as a kid and forced to be a waitress at her restaurant and she has never been out of the place. one day InuYasha comes in and Kikyo makes Kagome go and talk to him so he will spend more money. he finds out what is going on and tries to help her. I dont know i was thinking of it while i was getting ready the other day email me or just send me a review of what you think THANKS  
  
THANKS A BUNCH TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS  
  
KagomeHigarashi66- You were my most constant reviewer and because of you i continued my story. I wouldn't of kept posting my fic unless you were there to tell me too I think your great Thanks a lot and please review or email what you think about my new idea, but if you like it it will be a while before i even get the first chapter up im currently writing a fic that has me and InuYasha in it. I'm probably not going to post it but who knows. okay ill stop talking now THANKS AGAIN   
  
Tamika'gss- Although you only reviewed once you gave me some great advice and now that i see the difference i totally agree anyway thanks for reviewing it kept my interested also hope you liked how it ended and give a reply about my new fic THANKS AGAIN  
  
Although it is only two I truly appreciate you guys reviewing my story i thank you both tremendously.   
  
TTYL BUH BYE 


End file.
